utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
VipTenchou
vipTenchou (vip店長) is an known for being a . As a result, he is often tagged with "vipTenchou is ♂" (vip店長は♂) instead of just his name. His voice is cute, high, and somewhat thin, with a distinct quavering vibrato. In some cases, he can sing higher than a normal woman with practically no effort. His most viewed cover is his "Matryoshka" , which has already earned over 3.8 million views as of October 2013. His normal speaking voice could easily be mistaken as that of a woman's, and he seems to find it difficult to speak in a masculine tone. He seldom covers songs with a deeper or mid-range voice, but however has shown that he can also do so, in his "Rolling Girl" he first sings in his usual high timbre, and later one sings in a more boyish voice. On February 22, 2012, he released two albums titled "YES" and "NO". The "YES" album has a more "mature" or "sensible" feel to it whilst the "NO" album has a more "delinquent-like" or "yankee" concept. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 27, 2010) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~ ver. Bunkei ~ Vol.1 Edition (Released on December 29, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on April 20, 2011) # (Released June 15, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~ ver. Bunkei ~ Vol.2 Edition (Released on June 15, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # SEKIHAN the GOLD (Released on August 03, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen 2G first mix Rainbow to Sweetie (Released on August 26, 2011) # (Released on September 11, 2011) # Mahou Shounen Amachi☆Kaname (Released on October 20, 2011) # -Saiya01- (Released on November 09, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen Schooltrip in LA 1 (Released on December 29, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released December 31, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen Schooltrip in LA 3 (Released on April 27, 2012) # (Released on August 01, 2012) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~WINTER VACATION~ (Released on January 06, 2013) (Special Edition released on December 29, 2012) # Iris (Released on March 27, 2013) # (Released on April 17, 2013) # Relight our fire (Released on April 29, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2013) # Inu Neko Tenchou (Released on August 13, 2014) # (Released on November 26, 2014)}} List of Covered Songs (2007.06.06) # "bloomer (relations)" (2007.06.11) # "Airman ga Taosenai" (2007.06.15) # "Kaze no Machoman" (Rockman 5) (2007.06.16) # "GONG" (2007.06.25) # "Fujishuusuke ga Taosenai" (2007.06.26) # "WHITE LINE" -Arrange ver.- (2007.07.17) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2007.07.19) # "you" (2007.10.05) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" -short ver.- (2007.11.15) # "true my heart" (2007.11.21) # "Owata Neet Densetsu" (Parody of "Moonlight Densetsu") (2007.12.26) # "Melt" (2008.01.16) # "Danjo" (2008.01.19) # "Ark" (2008.02.18) # "Cantarella" (2008.04.07) # "My Pace Daio" (Genshiken OP) (2008.05.19) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.06.14) # "Tsurupettan" (2008.06.15) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.06.24) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -Complete ver.- (2008.06.25) # "Gekka no Kettou Mono" feat. vipTenchou and Yukine (2008.07.12) # "Sorairo Days" (2008.07.14) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2008.07.20) # "Noboribou" (2008.08.04) # "Seikan Hikou" (2008.08.24) # "Manatsu no Yoru no Yume" (2008.08.31) # "Koibito ni Uchi Oto Sareta Nichi" feat. vipTenchou and Yukine (2008.10.05) # "Kaze no Toori Michi" (2008.10.18) # "Cantarella" -Kuroshitsuji ver.- (2008.11.11) # "Koi Basu" -Deleted- (2008.12.24) # "Double Lariat" (2009.03.15) # "Toeto" (2009.03.23) # "from Y to Y" (2009.03.29) # "Cendrillon" -Kuroshitsuji ver.- feat. vipTenchou and Yukine (2009.04.08) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.04.17) # "Tako Luka★Maguro Fever" (2009.04.17) # "ELTikkun Audition" (2009.05.19) # "GHOST" (2009.05.27) # "Otnp milk" (aiko/milk parody) (2009.06.12) # "Tonari no 801-chan R Shudaika" (2009.07.06) # "Owaranai Hammer・Time" (2009.07.24) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (2009.09.25) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.03.13) # "Scissorhands" (2010.03.28) # "I think Anshin" (2010.04.03) # "Albino" (2010.04.10) # "Sayonara Memories" (2010.04.14) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" -long vers.- (2010.04.23) # "OmanKo" (2010.05.07) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.05.12) # "Flashback Sound" (2010.05.21) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.05.31) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (2010.06.09) # "Guri Guri Megane to Gekkochuu" (2010.06.24) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.25) # "Ni ji ni Narinai" (Niji ni Narinai parody) (Note: Niji written as secondary, instead of rainbow) (2010.07.09) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.21) # "Sakigatsumoru" (2010.07.28) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.23) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -2M mix- (2010.09.06) # "Hannya Shingyou Rock" (2010.09.09) # "TENGA" (2010.12.02) # "Nilgiri" (2010.12.24) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.18) # "Musei Splash" (2011.04.14) # "Matryoshka" feat. vipTenchou and 96Neko (2011.05.01) # "vipTenchou no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-B loomer" (Hyadain no Kakakata☆Omoi-B parody) (2011.07.09) # "Aikagi Gunman to Aikagi Ninja" feat. vipTenchou and Sekihan (2011.07.15) # "Smiling -Band Edition- (2011.08.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2011.09.28) # "Jingle Bells" feat. vipTenchou, 96Neko and Kogeinu (2011.12.24) # "Kettan Nau!" (Rin-chan Nau! parody) feat. Smiley*2G (2012.02.07) # "TINTINTIN" (PONPONPON Parody) (2012.02.25) (content not appropriate for minors) # "clock lock works" (2012.07.31) # "Kimiboshi" (2012.07.31) # "Minna Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪" (I`ll Make Everyone Miku Miku♪) (2012.10.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. vipTenchou and Rumdarjun (2012.12.18) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko, and vipTenchou (2012.12.25) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. vipTenchou and YU (2013.03.14) # "Ohayou Sekai" (Good Morning World) (2013.04.05) # "Nico Nico Wonderland no Theme Song" feat. vipTenchou, clear, Mucchi, Ryo-kun, Kogeinu and Amatsuki (2013.04.13) # "Sakura Bana Kyouen" (Sakura Flower Feast) (2013.04.18) # "Koi Sakura" (Love Sakura) feat. vipTenchou (opening) and Kogeinu (2013.05.22) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Parody) feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Rumdarjun, YU, Mi-chan, Kettaro and Mucchi (2013.07.25) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" feat. Dasoku, Soraru, 96Neko, Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Ishigantou and Akatin (2014.02.24) # "SMOKYTHRILL" feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko and vipTenchou (2014.03.14) # "Blessing" feat. Aoi, Amatsuki, 96Neko, Kiyo, vipTenchou, Kogeinu, Tama, Natsushiro Takaaki, nero, halyosy, Mi-chan, Melochin and Yuge (2014.04.14) # "Chiguhagu" feat. vipTenchou and Mucchi (2014.05.09) # "Double Face" feat. vipTenchou, Rumdarjun and Kogeinu (2014.05.23) # "shockingparty" feat. vipTenchou, 96Neko and Kogeinu (2014.06.27) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. vipTenchou, 96Neko and Kogeinu (2014.08.02) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko and vipTenchou (2014.09.02) # "Sweet Magic" feat. vipTenchou, Kogeinu and 96Neko (2014.09.12) # "SPEED no WHITE LOVE" feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu, and vipTenchou (2015.1.03) }} Discography For Smiley*2G albums see here Team Pet Shop albums see here |track1title = Prologue |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Chapter 1 Itsumo to Onaji Hi |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Chapter 2 Tenkousei Toujou |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Chapter 3 Boku to Keiyakushite Mahou Shounen no Natte yo |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Chapter 4 Mishiranu, Gakuen |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Chapter 5 Semaru, Kage |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Chapter 6 Konran no Naka no Seito Soukai |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Chapter 7 Nerawareteta, Gakuen |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Chapter 8 Saishuu Kessen |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Epilogue |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Strange World |track11info = (vipTenchou) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} |track1title = Risky Game |track1lyricist = |track1composer = KurousaP |track1arranger = KurousaP |track2title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track2info = (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = Nem |track3title = Shinkaron code:variant |track3info (Evolution Theory code:variant) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = ORYO |track3arranger = ORYO |track4title = Out of Eden |track4lyricist = orange |track4composer = Kouhey |track4arranger = Kouhey |track5title = Kiritorisen |track5lyricist = |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = 40mP |track6title = Namae no Nai Uta |track6info = (A Song Without a Name) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = DATEKEN |track6arranger = DATEKEN}} |track1title = Sailor Fuku wo Nugasanai de |track1lyricist = Akimoto Yasushi |track1composer = Satou Jun |track1arranger = |track2title = Pants Nugeru Mon! |track2lyricist = TakeponG |track2composer = TakeponG |track2arranger = TakeponG |track3title = Kurumi☆Ponchio |track3lyricist = Madako |track3composer = Madako |track3arranger = Madako |track4title = Techno Break |track4lyricist = Otouto no Ane |track4composer = Otouto no Ane |track4arranger = Otouto no Ane |track5title = Okotowari Shimasu |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track5arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track6title = Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya! |track6lyricist = daniwell |track6composer = daniwell |track6arranger = daniwell}} |track1title = Torinoko City |track1info = (Left-Behind City) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = 40mP |track2title = Mikazuki Rider |track2lyricist = 40mP |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = 40mP |track3title = Kimiboshi |track3lyricist = 40mP |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = 40mP |track4title = Karakuri Pierrot |track4info = (Mechanical Pierrot) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = 40mP |track5title = Jenga |track5lyricist = 40mP |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = 40mP |track6title = Yakusoku no Tane |track6lyricist = 40mP |track6composer = 40mP |track6arranger = 40mP }} |track1title = Matryoshka |track1lyricist = Hachi |track1composer = Hachi |track1arranger = Hachi |track2title = Rinne |track2lyricist = Hachi |track2composer = Hachi |track2arranger = Hachi |track3title = World's End Umbrella |track3lyricist = Hachi |track3composer = Hachi |track3arranger = Hachi |track4title = Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta |track4info = (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) |track4lyricist = Hachi |track4composer = Hachi |track4arranger = Hachi |track5title = Qualia |track5lyricist = Hachi |track5composer = Hachi |track5arranger = Hachi |track6title = clock lock works |track6lyricist = Hachi |track6composer = Hachi |track6arranger = Hachi}} Gallery |Teampetshop shockingparty.png|Team Pet Shop as seen in their cover of "shockingparty" |Teampetshop.png|Team Pet Shop as seen in their cover of "SMOKYTHRILL" |96neko&tenchou.png|vipTenchou (left) and 96Neko (right), as seen in their cover of "Matryoshka" |VipTenchou.png|vipTenchou, as seen in Sekihan The Gold |T vip.png|vipTenchou as seen in the the album |Blessing.verA.1702400.png| as seen in the collab "Blessing" }} Trivia * He does not have a set job, he is a part-time job hopper. * He is known for having an obsession with bloomers. This obsession is referenced in several parodies, most famously his cover of "Matryoshka" with 96Neko. * He uses the personal pronoun 俺 (ore), which is more masculine than the male personal pronoun 僕 (boku) or the gender-neutral 私 (watashi). Many fans find the juxtaposition of his masculine speech and high, delicate speaking voice endearing.vipTenchou's net interview with Mesubuta * His favourite manga is Shijou Saikyou no Deshi Kenichi. * He would hold a namahousou with Rumdarjun every 2nd and 4th Wednesday of the month at 9pm, entitled "Rumdarjun to vipTenchou no Datenshi Tsuushin" (Rumdarjun and vipTenchou's Fallen Angel Communication). External Links * Blog * Twitter * Website